Quando o Passado se Perde
by Shanti-Ashtangi
Summary: Após o fim da guerra de Hades, os caveleiros voltam à Terra, mas o mais próximo de Deus não se lembra de nada. Um cavaleiro luta para que ele lembre de seu passado e do amor de ambos.


**Quando o Passado se Perde**

**Capítulo 1 - Reencontro**

Ele estava sentado num muro baixo de concreto. O muro cercava um pequeno gramado na esquina da rua e no centro deste gramado havia uma árvore. O vento batia suave em seus cabelos longos e loiros, tocavam sua pele branca e delicada, os olhos fechados. Ele mantinha as duas mãos por cima das pernas, apenas sentindo o vento no rosto, identificando no ar as ruas movimentadas por carros em alta velocidade, por pessoas que passavam apressadas, sem notá-lo. Sua expressão era calma. Ele detectava no ar variados tipos de cheiros: desde perfumes femininos à gasolina. Era por volta do meio-dia e o sol despontava firme no céu. Era outubro e não deveria estar frio, mas estava, entretanto o sol estava lá.

Ele deslizou com calma uma das mãos pelo braço coberto por uma grossa blusa de lã branca. Seus dedos eram longos e finos, belos demais para um homem, belos demais para um ex-guerreiro. Segurou o próprio braço com delicadeza, quase sem sentir o próprio toque. A movimentação na rua não parava e ele acompanhava tudo com seus olhos fechados. Uma risada ao longe. Um cigarro aceso lançado ao chão. Um carro que parava ao sinal vermelho. Ele respirou fundo. Por um segundo gostaria de apenas poder se lembrar.

No momento em que sua mente apenas cogitou esta possibilidade, sua cabeça foi invadida por uma dor no centro da testa. Imediatamente seus dedos claros se apossaram do centro de dor, apenas para sentir pontas de dedos frios tentando inutilmente aplacar uma dor que ele jamais poderia arrancar. Logo suas mãos voltaram para suas pernas, tranqüilas ali. O vento passou de novo. Seus cabelos se ergueram preguiçosos enquanto a dor se esvaía. Não pensar era o segredo. Qualquer tentativa de lembrança era fatal e ele não suportava aquela dor tão aguda. Não imaginou que o centro de sua testa fosse tão sensível.

Ele ergueu a cabeça. O sol queimava sua pele agradavelmente. Ele franziu o cenho por causa da forte luz, mas permaneceu com a cabeça erguida. Por algum motivo que não sabia explicar podia sentir que o céu estava azul e aberto. Por algum motivo que não soube explicar sentiu ali no céu algo muito superior a ele, algo muito superior a qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu redor. Então ele sentiu uma imensa paz dentro do seu coração, que até aonde ele se lembrava era vazio, pela ausência de lembranças dos anos anteriores. Ele respirou fundo. Seus ombros relaxaram com o movimento e então sua mente pronunciou uma única palavra e esta palavra teve som mesmo que não houvesse sido pronunciada.

- Deus.

Ele estava numa rua de uma cidade grande. Era uma rua que guardava pessoas de relativo poder aquisitivo. Carros iam e vinham. O vento ia e voltava e todos os aromas da cidade eram trazidos para ele, mas naquele momento tudo o que ele sentiu foi o aroma doce de milhares e milhares de flores de lótus. O sândalo. Ele respirava e expirava e o doce aroma do sândalo lhe veio à memória. De onde era aquele cheiro? Por que aquela palavra havia aberto uma porta em sua mente?

- Eu quero pedir perdão por todos os meus erros.

Sua mente falava o que sua boca não pronunciava. Aquele era um momento extremamente íntimo da sua natureza com a natureza divina e por algum motivo aquilo lhe pareceu familiar, mas não conseguia saber exatamente por que. Tudo estava tão estranho! Ele não se lembrava de nada do que acontecera na sua vida. Lembrava-se apenas dos fatos das últimas duas semanas. Ele abaixou a cabeça então. Por algum motivo sentiu-se aliviado após aquela breve conversa com Deus. Sua mente então esvaziou de novo e ele ficou a sentir tudo a seu redor, como segundos antes.

Não distante dali, o outro não havia acreditado quando Saga havia lhe dito. Não apenas Saga como Saori, que agora era apenas Saori, não mais Athena, assim como Camus e Milo e todos os outros haviam dito, ainda assim ele não conseguia acreditar. Como aquilo havia sido possível? Todos eles se lembravam de tudo, menos o outro. Ao receber aquela notícia, sentiu seu coração apertar. Naquele caso seria um tipo de benção o dom do esquecimento? Ele não sabia.

Entretanto ele não conseguia deixar de sentir aflição. No caso daquele homem, esquecer de quem ele era e de tudo o que havia feito, aquilo lhe assustava. Foi com o coração apertado no peito que ele venceu passo após passo naquela rua fria e ensolarada. Ele sabia onde ele estava, só não entendia por que ele estava ali. Atenas, capital da Grécia. Eles poderiam ter mudado de país se assim quisessem, mas fazia apenas duas semanas que tudo havia acabado e eles estavam ali ainda, cada um sintonizando sua vida, sua nova vida. Todos, sem exceção, naquele instante, estavam mais do que introspectivos. Com ele não era diferente, mas quando soube daquilo não lembrou mais de si.

Seus passos largos venceram mais uma esquina e então ele subiu a rua íngreme, os olhos verdes focalizando cada canto, a fim de achar um pequeno gramado cercado com uma árvore no centro. Muita coisa havia mudado para todos eles, mas para ele não havia mudado uma coisa: sua sensibilidade. Isso ele fez questão de preservar e mesmo que não fosse como antes ela ainda existia e ainda era latente. Foi por isso que ele cruzou mais uma rua, passou por debaixo de algumas árvores, passou por algumas pessoas e então, bem perto, viu o que procurava. E além de ter visto o que procurava, viu quem procurava.

Ele permanecia sentado, sua coluna reta, os cabelos sendo levados ao vento e os olhos fechados. Ele parou de andar quando o viu. Ele era exatamente igual ao passado, mas totalmente diferente. Sua postura, seu rosto, tudo era exatamente igual, mas sua aura era diferente. Permanecia mais elevada que a dos outros, permanecia límpida, clara e bela, mas... Algo estava diferente e o coração dele lhe berrava isso aos ouvidos de maneira cruel. Ele engoliu o sentimento que lhe machucava e passo após passo se obrigou a chegar perto dele.

Quando enfim chegou à esquina daquela rua viu os longos fios dourados espalhados pelos ombros e costas do outro, sobre o pequeno muro no qual estava sentado. Quantas vezes o vira sentado em posição de lótus e aqueles cabelos cobrirem-no feito um manto? Quantas vezes havia sentido o poder de seu cosmo há milhas de distância quando ele decidia sentar e meditar ou então falar diretamente com seu mestre?

Mu fechou os olhos com pesar. Quando tornou a abri-los o homem ainda permanecia ali, inalterado. Se fosse há apenas alguns meses atrás ele já haveria identificado a sua presença e já teria cumprimentado-o, mas agora não. Agora havia apenas o silêncio e a ausência do poder de Shaka. Aquilo fez Mu estremecer. Ausência de poder em alguém como Shaka.

Shaka. A encarnação de Deus na Terra.

Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos de novo. O amigo se alterou. Ele identificou uma mudança no ar, uma mudança no percurso do vento, uma mudança na temperatura no ar, agora estava mais quente, alguém com certeza estava próximo a ele. Ele virou a cabeça na direção certa. O ex-cavaleiro de Áries sentiu-se estremecer. Shaka não desviava da direção de Mu. Ele engoliu em seco então. Havia alguém ali, por que não dizia nada? Ele se sentiu levemente perdido. Sua mente não conseguia processar essas incoerências e aquilo o fazia sofrer. Sua face se alterou revelando seu sofrimento e aquilo Mu não pode agüentar. Mais uma vez respirou fundo denunciando seu sofrimento e sem mais demorar ele estendeu uma das mãos até Shaka tocando devagar o rosto do amigo, que estava com o rosto em sua direção, erguido para cima.

- Shaka... – ele murmurou, os olhos verdes tremeluzindo um pouco.

O jovem rapaz não lhe respondeu. Apenas continuava com o rosto em sua direção, como se estivesse vendo-o, quando não estava. O toque suave da mão quente e gentil se dispersou como areia entre os dedos. Areia. Areia suave e fina. Praia. Ondas do oceano Índico de encontro a terra. Coqueiros balançando para lá e para cá. Que lugar era esse que Shaka, repentinamente, se lembrara? Fora tão rápido que ele não se lembrava mais da cena, apenas da sensação da areia entre os dedos.

- Pode me ouvir? – a voz retornou, num timbre tão triste que Shaka se afastou, devagar.

Sentiu que aquele homem sentava ao seu lado. Sentiu mais perto o calor de seu corpo e agora sentia, por causa de sua voz, que ele parecia muito, muito preocupado e chateado, mas por que? Shaka não compreendia. Mu acompanhava atordoado os movimentos sutis do ex-cavaleiro de Virgem. Ele parecia estar num mundo a parte, em algo etéreo demais para ele alcançar e aquela distância era grande demais para ele. Novamente o desespero tomou conta de seus sentidos, mas ele tinha que se controlar, controlar sua dor e seu desamparo. Então a voz do outro se fez ouvir.

- Sim, posso lhe ouvir.

O tom impessoal que usou logo denunciou que Shaka não o reconhecia. Um leve tremor sacudiu Mu por dentro, como se ele tivesse encontrado uma criança diante do maior diamante do mundo e que não fizesse idéia do que aquilo significasse. O desespero novamente lhe atingiu uma facada. O coração batia tão forte em seu peito que poderia transpassá-lo facilmente.

- Você não sabe quem eu sou?

Shaka respirou fundo. Ele não conhecia ninguém. Não se lembrava de ter falado com alguém antes daquele momento. Achava aquilo estranho, o fato de não ter lembranças, de não saber nada sobre seu passado, mas resolvera tentar conviver com isso da melhor forma possível. Como acordou sozinho há 15 dias e assim permaneceu pelos 15 dias, respondeu:

- Não.

Aquela resposta fez com que Mu perdesse o chão. Ele apertou com força a mureta abaixo de si, machucando as mãos. Seus olhos se fecharam em dor quando a avalanche de lembranças lhe ocorreram todas ao mesmo tempo, uma mais dolorosa que a outra, mas a que se sobrepunha sobre todas era a imagem da morte de Shaka no Santuário. Aquela imagem e agora aquela ali, de um simples homem mortal sentado na rua, desconhecendo todo seu passado e essência. E novamente a dor. A dor que Mu sentiu quando Shaka morreu era impossível de se relatar.

- Shaka. – ele disse, na esperança que o nome pudesse de alguma forma mexer com ele. – Sou eu, Mu. Eu sou seu amigo. Eu sou o seu melhor amigo. – ele disse as frases de maneira simples e devagar. Permanecia ferindo as mãos na mureta, enquanto olhava para o outro rapaz.

Aquelas palavras se revelaram uma surpresa para Shaka. Então ele tinha um amigo. Era a primeira informação sobre seu possível passado que ele estava redescobrindo. Ele virou a cabeça na direção da voz. Se ele estivesse de olhos abertos estaria olhando para os lábios de Mu. Sim, ele perseguia a voz do outro. Ao notar seus movimentos desta forma, o ex-cavaleiro de Áries teve uma súbita dúvida. Por que ele estava de olhos fechados? Antigamente havia uma razão, mas agora não. Então por quê?

- Abra seus olhos para mim, Shaka. – ele pediu, sem tirar os olhos verdes dos olhos fechados, sem deixar de mostrar na voz o seu pesar.

A expressão no rosto de Shaka se suavizou. Ele estendeu uma mão incerta na direção de Mu e este, ao vê-la, se surpreendeu, e foi recebê-la e a trouxe de encontro ao peito. Este gesto fez com que Shaka tivesse conhecimento da velocidade das batidas de seu coração.

- Eu não posso. – ele respondeu de maneira simples e por segundo nenhum pareceu triste. – Eu não posso ver.

Mu não esperava por aquilo. Seus olhos verdes permaneceram tinindo enquanto olhava para os olhos cerrados de Shaka. O ex-cavaleiro de Virgem permanecia com a cabeça em sua direção, esperando uma manifestação que não fosse apenas interna, que ele estava lendo tão bem, apesar de não compreendê-la em sua totalidade. O rapaz na sua frente não imaginava que Shaka teria esta seqüela decorrente a tudo o que houve. Poderia imaginar qualquer coisa, menos que Shaka voltasse sem a visão para a Terra, e sem memória. Abençoado esquecimento? Talvez. A dor que brotava de cada poro de Mu naquele momento era pior do que qualquer coisa do passado. O cavaleiro de Virgem, a encarnação de Deus na Terra, seu melhor amigo, cego e ignorante. As mãos que seguravam tão firmemente o pulso e a mão de Shaka suavizaram-se. O rapaz loiro entendeu com isso que aquele diante dele se decepcionara.

- Eu sinto muito.

Mu retornou a olhá-lo. Ele estava magoado demais com o que estava havendo, mas não permitiria que Shaka se magoasse. Ele não queria magoá-lo e estava fazendo isso naquele momento, mesmo sem querer.

- Não me peça desculpas. Não há o que se perdoar.

Shaka fez que sim com a cabeça, recolhendo as mãos para cima das pernas, desta vez cruzadas. Mu fechou os olhos com calma. Ele teria de buscar seu equilíbrio interior para que pudesse lidar com aquela situação nova. Ele não abandonaria Shaka. Não sairia de seu lado e tentaria fazê-lo se lembrar de tudo aos poucos. Ele não podia esquecer quem era, ele fora importante demais, como todos os outros cavaleiros. Era de direito seu ter seu passado em mãos, já que a visão não mais poderia ter. E ele também queria que Shaka se lembrasse dele. Ele precisava que se lembrasse. Ele também estava cansado e introspectivo e ele precisava de Shaka naquele momento. Naquele momento ele poderia dizer que estava cansado, poderia chorar e deitar em seu colo buscando alívio para os anos de batalha incessantes. Ele jamais poderia ter feito isso antes.

- Venha comigo. – ele pediu se levantando e lhe estendendo uma mão. – Eu tenho muitas coisas para lhe contar.

Shaka virou em sua direção. Ele estendeu a mão para aquele desconhecido que se dizia seu conhecido sem receio. Levantou deixando para trás aquele pequeno gramado e aquela árvore. Levantou deixando para trás o calor do sol do meio-dia no meio do frio e a sensação do vai e volta das pessoas. Tudo ficou para trás. Ele sentiu que Mu colocou seu braço em cima do dele com o objetivo de guiá-lo. Ele se segurou naquele braço e deu o primeiro passo devagar. O rapaz ao seu lado acompanhou sue ritmo até que ele se sentisse seguro para andar normalmente. Caminhando pela rua, ouvindo com atenção as buzinas dos carros, as vozes das pessoas e aquele braço amparando-o e o calor daquele mesmo corpo tão próximo ao seu, fez com que pensasse em ruínas antigas, em muita poeira, muito pó. Ele não sabia o significado daquilo também. Após alguns minutos Shaka sentiu que o sol se escondeu atrás de uma nuvem. Ele ergueu a cabeça para cima como se procurasse o sol. Aquele movimento não passou despercebido por Mu. Ele deu um leve sorriso diante daquele gesto do seu amigo.

- O que foi? – ele lhe perguntou com suavidade.

- O sol se foi.

Mu sorriu novamente, desta vez abertamente. Estava feliz por estar ao lado dele, mesmo que fosse naquelas condições. Haviam parado diante de uma casa grega padrão, de cores claras. O portão baixo estava fechado. Mu colocou a mão sobre o braço de Shaka, numa carícia muito suave. O rapaz loiro conseguia sentir seu sorriso e ele ficou curioso, esperando alguma resposta dele.

- Você gosta tanto assim do sol? – a pergunta lhe foi feita com o rapaz lembrando da Índia e do quanto Shaka amava a Índia.

- Sim, porque ele aquece. – foi sua resposta simples e direta.

Diante do portão, Mu o abriu e seguiu para a porta estreita de madeira. A porta abriu facilmente e ele fez ajudou Shaka a entrar, orientando-o sobre os dois degraus ali. Com facilidade Shaka entrou na sala. Sentiu que o outro rapaz acendera luz elétrica. Ele ficou parado diante da sala, no escuro. Mu fechou a porta. Agora via Shaka de costas. Seus cabelos permaneciam os mesmos. Sua altura, seu corpo, cada detalhe estava igual. Ele deu dois passos em direção a ele e colocou ambas as mãos sobre seus ombros, fechando os olhos, recordando-se de coisas demais.

- Como é aqui?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Mu sentiu seu coração sofrer mais uma vez. Aquele homem que era capaz de ver a tudo com perfeição sobre-humana agora lhe perguntava como era uma simples sala. Por um segundo uma revolta imensa tomou conta de seu coração. Aquilo não era justo, não com Shaka, não com ele. O rapaz sentiu que Mu deslizava com suavidade as mãos pelos seus braços, até encostar sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele leu aquela expressão como se o próprio ariano houvesse lhe dito em palavras.

- Você está sofrendo, não é? Mas eu não. Eu me conformo. Eu tenho meus outros sentidos.

Mu sentiu que Shaka tateava o braço em busca de uma de suas mãos, para reconfortá-lo. Por um momento sentiu o absurdo de tudo aquilo. Ele estava sendo consolado por Shaka. Ele não aceitava suas condições, mas o próprio sim. Como era possível? Talvez se Shaka se lembrasse de tudo não acharia justo, ou talvez não. Evoluído como era, bem capaz de estar agindo exatamente como naquele momento. Um sentimento egoísta o invadiu em seguida, mas ele não ousou dizer uma palavra. Shaka sentiu em suas costas a alteração de batimentos cardíacos.

- Fale comigo. – ele pediu então.

Mu ergueu a cabeça. Ele beijou com carinho o topo da cabeça de Shaka. Ali ficava seu chakra principal, aquele que o conectava com Deus. Fechou os olhos sentindo a maciez e o perfume dos cabelos. Por que, por que e por quê? Não aceitaria. O ex-cavaleiro de Virgem sentia as ondas de negação. Ele conseguia decifrá-lo inteiro pelas emoções. O homem ali sentia e manifestava este sentir muito claramente.

- Eu não quero... Dizer nada que o desanime.

Agora ele tinha receio de revelar o que realmente pensava sobre tudo e no final acabar magoando Shaka, tirando-o daquela paz e colocando dúvidas e revoltas em sua cabeça, além de frustração e tristeza. Não. Não podia ser assim. Ele tinha que ser feliz, bastava tudo, tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele o envolveu com os braços. Shaka permaneceu quieto dentro do abraço. Com suavidade ele encostou uma de suas mãos de dedos longos e finos em cima do braço de Mu, casualmente.

- Então me diga como é esta sala.

Enquanto o tinha nos braços Mu olhava para cada detalhe da sala à sua frente. Casualmente apontava um objeto ou outro, explicando em detalhes cada um deles para Shaka. Queria que ele conseguisse ver de alguma forma de novo, nem que tivesse de ser seus olhos. Seria seus olhos para sempre se necessário fosse. O ex-cavaleiro de Áries guiava Shaka com calma e direção aos quadros pendurados acima da lareira na sala. Fazia com que deslizasse as pontas dos dedos pelas bordas de madeira. Era um ritual demorado, mas estava sendo um prazer para Mu fazer aquilo. Shaka parecia fascinado com os detalhes. Ao tocar os objetos ele parecia trazer cada um para dentro de si. Sua memória parecia estar se desenvolvendo ao encontrar aqueles objetos. Mas foi diante de um vaso chinês que Shaka permaneceu mais tempo. O contato com a porcelana era fria e ele conseguia sentir as pinceladas ágeis no material.

- De que cor é? – ele perguntou para Mu enquanto deslizava um dedo por ela.

- Preto. – ele respondeu, referindo-se à caligrafia chinesa.

Depois de algum tempo Shaka se distanciou do vaso, as mãos pendendo ao lado do corpo, abandonadas e cansadas. Novamente Mu estava ali, atrás dele. Ele segurou suas mãos num claro pedido para que ele não se cansasse. Ele as segurou, fechou aquelas mãos dentro das dele apenas para depois abri-las e trançar seus dedos nos dele. Para sua surpresa sentiu que Shaka encostou a cabeça em seu peito. Tinha o rosto levemente virado. Sua voz saiu como o tempo todo até aquele momento: baixa e suave.

- Quem você é na minha vida? – o dono da pergunta estremeceu um pouco com a sensação que lhe invadiu o peito, mas seguiu. – Por que tanto cuidado? Eu gostaria muito de me lembrar de você.

Ele não pode acreditar. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele mais queria, que Shaka se lembrasse dele. Queria que se lembrasse de tudo, não queria ser esquecido. A pergunta lhe atingiu como um tapa e ele ficou por segundos atordoado. Ele poderia sentar com Shaka e lhe contar todas as histórias, mas somente isso faria com que se lembrasse dele? Ele ficou na frente do indiano, desmanchando o contato entre as mãos. Em seguida ele segurou seu rosto e suas mãos pareceram queimar feito fogo. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Shaka percebeu este movimento e aguardou em silêncio, de certa forma confuso com a intensidade de sentimentos do homem à sua frente.

- Shaka. – ele disse diante de seus lábios, mas não terminou a frase.

Ele se afastou um pouco e abandonou seu rosto para resgatar suas mãos. Agora era Mu quem sentia a incerteza de Shaka. Ele erguia as mãos temeroso, mas estava confiando naquele homem que dizia ser seu melhor amigo. Ele teve uma doce surpresa quando a pele de suas mãos entrou em contato com a pele do rosto de Mu. Num pedido silencioso ele pedia para que Shaka o reconhecesse pelo toque. Ele fechou os olhos porque logo o indiano vasculhava seu rosto com dedos finos e ágeis. Ele franziu o cenho de leve ao sentir aquele contato. Eram suas mãos. Sim, suas mãos, mas ele não estava ciente de quem ele era. Aquilo era perturbador, doía demais, mas ele teria paciência. Logo seu rosto era todo coberto pelas duas mãos de Shaka que agora deslizavam por seus longos cabelos de cor lilás. Conforme ele sentia a extensão dos cabelos seu sorriso se abria um pouco mais. Aquele homem tinha cabelos compridos como os dele. Mu contemplou o sorriso e quase não suportou mais as lágrimas. Ele pedia tanto internamente para que ele se lembrasse.

- Ah Deus... – ele sussurrou. Era a primeira vez na vida que se referia à Deus.

Shaka se familiarizou com a palavra. Para ele o homem estava fazendo uma prece, assim como ele minutos atrás. Achou aquilo fantástico. A forma como havia parado em súbito de tocá-lo e a expressão em seu rosto denotou o quanto aquilo havia sido forte para ele. Sentia tão profundamente a palavra Deus, a sensação que aquela palavra lhe trazia que teve a impressão de ter compreendido algo que ninguém mais na Terra compreendia. Isso ali, tocando aquele homem, ouvindo sua voz, inesperadamente. Olhos fechados lhe vieram a mente. Olhos fechados de uma calma bela e suave, debaixo de um céu tão estrelado que poderia ser tão belo que levaria qualquer criatura mundana e impura às lágrimas de vergonha.

- O céu era estrelado. – disse Shaka, surpreendendo Mu.

Uma ponta de esperança nasceu no coração do tibetano. Ele havia lembrado do céu no Santuário, sempre estrelado a noite, sempre tão belo. E se eles estavam lembrando do mesmo momento, Mu sabia ao que ele se referiria a seguir. Ele desejou de toda sua alma que Shaka retornasse por inteiro. Se o seu pensamento tivesse força, então estaria resolvido.

- Sim Shaka, era estrelado. – ele não conseguiu não tocar seu rosto de novo e lhe fazer uma carícia abandonada, cheia de entrega. – Você estava na casa de Áries e eu estava ali com você. – ele dizia, não queria se afobar e acabar confundindo a cabeça do outro. Queria que ele se lembrasse verdadeiramente.

Shaka ficou por um tempo considerável com a voz de Mu na cabeça. Sua expressão era suave e ele não pareceu afetado pelo toque carinhoso que recebera. Ele tentava se lembrar. Fez isso com calma, limpando sua mente dos pensamentos, talvez assim algo pudesse surgir. Sim, se ele mantivesse sua mente limpa de qualquer coisa teria espaço para que o passado se manifestasse. Entretanto o tempo em que ficaram em silêncio foi demais. Shaka não conseguiu se lembrar de nada. Ele virou na direção de Mu e pareceu triste:

- Não me lembro, sinto muito.

Mu se aproximou dele de novo. Ele o abraçou, afundando os dedos entre a vasta cabeleira loira, tocando-o com calma e gentileza. Para sua surpresa e satisfação sentiu os braços de Shaka em torno de sua cintura. Suas mãos se espalmaram em suas costas e, de olhos fechados, Mu continuou a narrar aquele encontro:

- Você havia descido à casa de Áries para meditar comigo. Eu mantinha os olhos fechados como você os mantém agora. Naquela época você mantinha os olhos fechados, mas podia ver.

Shaka permaneceu encostado ao peito de Mu ouvindo aquelas palavras e para ele elas não faziam nenhum sentido. Aquilo lhe era tão triste. Ele sentia que aquele rapaz tinha grande apreço em relação a ele, ele conseguia sentir, ele conseguia confiar plenamente nele. Estava ali na casa dele, não estava? Estava permitindo que fosse tocado, não estava? Mas ele continuava igual. Igual há 15 dias. A sensação de vazio era completa e constante e isso ele chamava de paz.

Apesar de Mu prosseguir com a narrativa, ele parou. Percebia que suas palavras não estavam fazendo sentido para o outro. Novamente sentiu uma tristeza imensa por aquele homem não saber quem era e por não saber quem ele era. Ele fechou os olhos, fechado no silêncio, com ele nos braços. Por um segundo talvez fosse infinitamente mais cômodo estar na mesma situação que ele. Mas se estivesse ainda o amaria?

oOo

Seus olhos estavam fechados. O céu acima dele estava salpicado de estrelas. Em estado contemplativo ele estava. Olhava para dentro de si como um observador e depois olhava para o Universo e via que fazia para dele, parte de todo o esquema dele. Podia ver a imagem de si mesmo entre as estrelas, sendo estrela, sendo átomo, sendo luz, sendo energia, pulsando sem parar. Ao meditar ele compreendia mais e mais de si de uma forma impossível de se descrever em palavras. E então sua mente formulou o som do Universo.

- Om.

Podia sentir a energia de seus chakras se alinhando com o Universo. Sentia-se dentro da casa de Buda. Absorvia o conhecimento Primeiro, compreendia este conhecimento, tornava-se este conhecimento. As ondas de luz ao redor do seu corpo aumentaram de intensidade e diâmetro. A luz era dourada como a luz do sol e quente como a luz do sol. Ele não sentia seu corpo material. Tudo o que sentia era diretamente na essência.

Na sua frente, embaixo do céu salpicado de estrelas, estava outro homem. Este homem mantinha os olhos fechados e dava seqüência ao mantra entoado. Conforme a voz do primeiro homem entoava o som do Universo, o segundo homem dava-lhe intensidade, até que as duas vozes se tornassem uma, uma a extensão da outra, única. E o som também atingia a essência do segundo homem e ele também se via entre as estrelas, era estrela, era átomo e era luz, energia pulsando sem parar. E a luz ao redor do seu corpo também era dourada e ao se manifestar se misturou à outra luz na sua frente.

Ambas as luzes eram muito parecidas. Ambas eram douradas, apesar da diferente sutil de tonalidade. Elas ondulavam numa freqüência idêntica, numa sincronia perfeita. Uma luz cresceu no centro da testa do primeiro homem. Os longos cabelos louros se ergueram de leve, planando no ar. Em seguida os longos cabelos lilás se ergueram, planando igualmente no ar e também nele surgiu uma luz no centro da testa e o som do Universo não parava de ser entoado por ambos.

No minuto seguinte o segundo homem abriu os olhos devagar. Os olhos verdes contemplaram o primeiro homem concentrado. Ele via a luz no centro de sua testa e via outras seis luzes em vertical no seu corpo. Cada luz era de uma cor e cada uma delas girava numa velocidade, mas todas eram extremamente luminosas. Os olhos verdes acompanhavam estes movimentos que mantinham sua mente ainda mais concentrada. Entretanto foi a luz em cima da cabeça do homem loiro que mais lhe fascinava. Aquela aura era impossível para qualquer outro ser humano na face da Terra.

A energia entre ambos foi ficando mais forte. Ela se expandia cada vez mais, como se fosse impossível detê-la. O som do Universo ainda era pronunciado por ambos e isso parecia dar mais força para a expansão das auras. A vibração da palavra começava a arrepiar o corpo material dos dois homens. Uma ansiedade não correspondente ao momento tomou conta do segundo homem. Ele sentia que algo ia acontecer. Ele focou sua mente para impedir a ansiedade e continuar com a meditação. Olhava diretamente para os olhos cerrados do primeiro homem e apesar das variadas luzes pelo seu corpo chamaram a atenção ele se manteve em seus olhos.

E então seus olhos se abriram.

Mu sentiu uma onda quente em seu corpo, que foi levado para trás levemente. Shaka mantinha os olhos abertos e fixos, como se não estivesse dentro do corpo. A velocidade dos seus chakras aumentou, principalmente aquele acima de sua cabeça. Agora Mu tinha dificuldades para se concentrar e prosseguir com a meditação porque estava impressionado com a força de Shaka. E agora ele via a intensidade do azul de seus olhos. Era demais para ele e então ele parou. Toda a energia que o envolvia sumiu num átimo de segundo. Shaka sentiu que ele se ausentara e imediatamente voltou de seu estado de transe. Agora a noite estava escura de novo. Apenas as estrelas e a lua iluminavam o Santuário de Athena.

- O que houve, Mu?

O cavaleiro de Áries abriu os olhos com calma. Ele olhava para o homem diante de si com seriedade.

- Eu perdi a minha concentração, sinto muito. Acredito que estamos há tempo demais meditando.

Shaka mantinha os olhos abertos. Sentado em posição de lótus no chão da casa de Áries ele continuou a falar:

- Foi agradável para mim. Obrigado. – ele disse para aquele que considerava seu amigo.

O cavaleiro de Áries olhou para ele e deu um sorriso terno.

- Fazia tempo que eu não o via com os olhos abertos. Algum motivo especial para tê-los aberto hoje?

O cavaleiro de Virgem olhou para chão e em seguida tornou a olhá-lo. Tinha o rosto levemente virado para um lado.

- Acredito que tenha sido involuntário. O que senti na essência foi forte demais e isso deve ter se manifestado no meu corpo físico.

Ele explicou aquilo para ele com calma, a voz baixa e suave, centrada. Eram dois homens, mas na verdade eram dois adolescentes. Entretanto a vida os obrigara a serem homens dentro do corpo de garotos.

- O que sentiu deve ter sido magnífico. – disse a ele, os olhos verdes fixos.

Shaka tornou a olhar para baixo. Um leve sorriso adornou seu rosto e seus longos cílios tocaram seu rosto com suavidade.

- Posso dizer que sim, mas nunca consegui esta sensação sozinho antes.

Uma leve surpresa tomou conta dos olhos do cavaleiro de Áries. Aquelas palavras haviam lhe agradado imensamente.

- O que sentiu Shaka? – perguntou com leveza.

Shaka ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Eu senti que eu me tornava um com você.

A surpresa nos olhos de Áries foi evidente. Virgem deu um sorriso aberto, deliciado com a surpresa dele. Ele olhou para ele diretamente e sua expressão era agradável, bondosa, meiga e gentil. Diante desta reação Mu ficou sem graça e abaixou os olhos para não encará-lo. O indiano prosseguiu:

- Eu só conseguia me sintonizar a este ponto com Buda. Nossas energias se alinhavam e se tornavam uma. Mas ele é uma Divindade. Nunca havia sentido a energia de um ser humano assim. – ele explicou.

O cavaleiro olhou para ele um pouco corado:

- Bem, eu nunca havia meditado com ninguém antes. Eu senti a plenitude da meditação, mas eu me deslumbrei com a dimensão da sua aura. – disse sincero.

- Eu percebi quando se ausentou, mas o tempo no qual ficamos sintonizados me fez sentir esta unidade.

Mu fez que sim com a cabeça, gostando de saber daquilo. Os dois estavam sentados em posição de lótus, um na frente do outro. A casa de Áries estava escura agora. Quando o Cosmo dos dois cavaleiros se extinguiu ela caiu na penumbra. Já passava das dez horas da noite quando isto aconteceu. Os dois cavaleiros meditavam em variados horários do dia e da noite, mas naquele dia resolveram meditar ao por do sol. Foram cinco horas de meditação e de equilíbrio energético. Mu viu o indiano se erguer. Usava uma túnica longa de cor vermelho-escuro, um tom que parecia queimado. Ele se ergueu em seguida. Naquela noite usava uma longa túnica branca. Shaka viu ele se erguer e viu como o tecido deslizava por seu corpo. Mu tinha a pele mais pálida que a dele. Os dois eram igualmente esguios. Shaka lhe ofereceu um sorriso bondoso e juntou as duas mãos na frente do corpo.

- Acredito que seja a hora de eu ir.

O cavaleiro de Áries olhou para ele desolado. Ele engoliu em seco, olhando para o chão e então para ele. Aproximou-se dois passos e seus movimentos eram tão leves que Shaka mal podia identificá-los. Ele colocou atrás da orelha uma mexa de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos. Ele sorriu diante do fato e Shaka também.

- É tão difícil ter a companhia dos seus olhos abertos. – ele começou a dizer com sua habitual voz calma – Eu queria poder olhá-los por mais tempo. Só um pouco mais... – ele pediu olhando dentro dos olhos de Shaka, contemplando-os.

O indiano jogou para trás longos fios de cabelo loiro, revelando um pescoço branco, uma pele suave. O contraste da pele com a cor da túnica era agradável. Os olhos azuis celestes também se destacavam em seu rosto como duas pedras preciosas. Ele deu um passo em direção a Mu acabando com qualquer distância significativa entre eles. Ele ergueu os olhos azuis para os olhos verdes. Mu engoliu em seco diante da beleza daqueles olhos. Ele ergueu a mão e com delicadeza afastou a franja de Shaka de sua testa, revelando ali um ponto no centro dela. Ele olhava deste ponto para os olhos com tanto carinho que Shaka se sentia beijado com ternura em cada parte do rosto. Ele fechou os olhos diante da sensação e os abriu em seguida, encontrando o sorriso do tibetano para ele.

- Por quanto tempo? – ele perguntou, abrindo um novo sorriso.

O cavaleiro de Áries passou uma das mãos pelos longos cabelos cor de lilás e sorriu abertamente, tornando a olhar para o cavaleiro de Virgem. Os olhos verdes mediram cada centímetro daquele rosto. A testa, as sobrancelhas, os olhos azuis, o nariz e então os lábios. Via cada fibra deles.

- Para sempre. – ele disse com sinceridade e Shaka deu mais um sorriso, desta vez abaixando a cabeça pela timidez. Seus longos cabelos lhe cobriram. Ele mantinha as mãos trançadas na frente do corpo.

- Ah, Mu... – ele disse sem graça, a cabeça ainda abaixada.

O tibetano ergueu sua cabeça pelo queixo com suavidade, olhando novamente dentro de seus olhos.

- Me deixe ver, por favor... – ele pediu baixo, os olhos verdes olhando de seus olhos azuis para seus lábios.

Ele viu o espanto e a surpresa nos olhos azuis. Aquele homem tão poderoso, tão forte, tão próximo de Deus estava sendo desmontado diante de seus olhos. Por um momento ele confiou mais em si e estendeu uma mão, passando-a pela cintura do indiano. Assim que ele sentiu o toque fechou os olhos. O toque de Mu era tão suave e tão diferente e ele se inebriava. Ele jamais havia permitido que alguém o tocasse.

- Abra os olhos, Shaka. – ele ouviu o pedido e poderia ter estremecido, mas se controlou.

Ele abriu os olhos sentindo toda a intensidade de Mu sobre si de maneira avassaladora. Apesar de estar tocando-o na cintura e de não aproximar os corpos, isso já era suficiente para que os sentidos de Shaka fossem atingidos intensamente. Os olhos azuis não se desgrudaram mais dos olhos verdes e os olhos verdes não desgrudaram mais dos olhos azuis. Ambos se olhavam e pareciam disputar quem cairia nos encantos de quem primeiro. Shaka apoiou suas duas mãos no peito de Mu. O tibetano deslizou suavemente sua mão pela cintura do indiano, numa carícia deliciosa. Shaka fez a menção de fechar os olhos por causa da sensação, mas tornou a abri-los antes de fechá-los por completo. Neste momento o cavaleiro de Áries colocou a outra mão no rosto de Shaka. Deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Isso... Que eu sinto com você agora – começou o tibetano. – É o que sentiu há minutos atrás... Num outro nível comigo?

Shaka respirou fundo sem resistir, desta vez fechando os olhos. Ele tornou a abri-los e segurou em seus ombros com carinho, olhando para seus olhos e para seus lábios.

- O que eu senti naquele momento com você – ele começou a explicar com aquela voz doce que pertencia somente a ele. – Por mais que tentasse... – continuou, puxando fôlego. – Não saberia... Descrever. – finalizou olhando nos olhos verdes, de um para outro.

Mu sorriu.

- Você é a luz da minha existência, Shaka, cavaleiro de Virgem. – ele disse sem medo ou vergonha alguma, de maneira clara.

Shaka entreabriu de leve os lábios diante da declaração. Olhou dos lábios de Mu para seus olhos e este gesto foi suficiente para que o tibetano chegasse amorosamente perto dele e selasse seus lábios num beijo cheio de amor.

oOo

O cheiro forte de sândalo invadia cada centímetro da vasta sala. O chão frio refletia a imagem dourada e luminosa de um imenso Buda de ouro. As luzes das velas eram muitas e o ambiente se tornava mais e mais quente. Grécia. O verão grego era forte, pungente, atordoante para aquele que não estava acostumado com o calor. A visão podia facilmente se turvar e ver o que não existe. O incenso, o fogo e o calor dentro de um ambiente quase todo fechado... Era ali que ele estava.

Ele passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos loiros trazendo-os para frente do corpo. Ele sentia calor, mas estava tão acostumado a ele que o calor não lhe fazia mal. Ele até mesmo gostava. Os dedos longos e finos penteavam os cabelos e ele permanecia com os olhos fechados diante da estátua de Buda. Havia terminado sua meditação noturna e se sentia leve.

A túnica de um ombro só que usava era mostarda. Este tom de amarelo lhe agradava e combinavam perfeitamente com seus longos cabelos loiros. Ele abandonou aquele salão e se dirigiu para o próximo, ali ao lado. Seus pés descalços pisavam no chão frio e o contato de sua pele quente com o piso frio era reconfortante.

A outra sala que adentrou era totalmente diferente da primeira. Era igualmente espaçosa, mas ali o chão era coberto por um tapete vermelho-escuro, de uma ponta a outra. Pelo chão havia várias almofadas nas cores amarelo, laranja e vermelho, todas num tom queimado, adornadas com franjas de ouro. No centro desta sala havia uma cama de dossel e dela surgia vários cortinas transparentes nas cores vermelho e laranja. Nesta cama também havia muitas almofadas ricamente detalhes em ouro. Estas traziam imagens de elefantes e vacas bordadas em ouro.

Nada daquilo que pertencia. Quando chegara a casa de Virgem era exatamente assim que ela o esperava.

Ali o cheiro de sândalo também existia, mas havia também o cheiro de mel. Shaka respirou fundo, trazendo para dentro de si o sândalo e o mel. Quando expirou sentiu-se relaxar mais. Os ombros cederam com graça. De costas para a entrada daquela sala que era um dos quartos da casa de Virgem, o indiano afastou algumas almofadas e começou a fazer uma das coisas que mais gostava: yôga.

Ele se sentou no chão e esticou as pernas, juntando-as na frente do corpo. Ele esticou os braços até chegar nas pontas dos pés e assim se manteve por 30 segundos. Sentiu todos os músculos de suas costas cederem. Ele era flexível. Praticava yôga desde criança e agora adolescente, mais ainda. Ele se ajoelhou então. Sentou em cima dos calcanhares e pousou ambas as mãos em cima das coxas. Assim permaneceu por mais 30 segundos. Enfim se levantou e então tombou o tronco para trás, ate que suas costas tivessem o formato de um arco. Suas mãos e cabelos alcançaram o chão. Ele manteve um pé no chão e a outra perna ele ergueu devagar, até que estivesse completamente esticada, num ângulo de 90º. Foi neste momento que ele sentiu um cosmo diferente. Com graça ele desfez a posição e voltou sobre as duas pernas. Ainda de costas para a entrada ele virou a cabeça com graça, olhando por cima do ombro. Sua mente recebeu um claro sinal de que alguém estava na porta de sua casa e pedia permissão para entrar.

Só havia uma pessoa que falava assim com ele.

Shaka tornou a dar as costas para a entrada daquele quarto e juntou as duas mãos na altura do peito. Apoiou um dos pés na outra coxa e assim permaneceu, continuando com a yôga. Ele respondeu ao visitante da mesma forma como fora chamado. Assim que os 30 segundos se encerraram ele pousou o pé no chão e o visitante apareceu na porta daquele quarto.

O cavaleiro parara na entrada observando as costas nuas de Shaka e seus longos cabelos. O indiano o olhou por cima do ombro e deu um meio sorriso e logo tornou a virar para frente e então continuou com a yôga. Novamente levou ambas as mãos para trás, tocando o chão. Seus cabelos foram juntos. O cavaleiro na porta sorriu. Ele entrou no quarto e se aproximava devagar do indiano. O mesmo apoiou a cabeça no chão, entre as duas mãos e então ergueu as duas pernas para o ar, como se seu corpo nada pesasse.

Mu parou diante dele. A leve túnica escorregava pelas pernas de Shaka, mas antes que ela o abandonasse por completo ele voltou com os pés no chão e depois com o tronco. Ele se virou então para Mu afastando os cabelos do rosto. O tibetano continuava a sorrir para ele, olhando todo seu rosto com evidente admiração. Shaka pareceu ficar levemente tímido. Ele engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo. Enfim ele ergueu a cabeça e sorrindo disse:

- Que bom que você veio.

O cavaleiro de Áries ficou feliz com a recepção. Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso mais aberto e Shaka pegou uma de suas mãos com delicadeza. O tibetano a segurou com carinho, deslizando os dedos por ela de maneira discreta, mas isso não passou despercebido pelo cavaleiro de Virgem. O último sentou entre as almofadas e o visitante o seguiu, sentando a seu lado. Usava uma camisa branca que podia ser amarrada na gola, em estilo grego. A calça era marrom e de couro, um pouco justa, feita para o treinamento no Santuário. Então o indiano seguiu com sua fala.

- Eu não conheço ninguém aqui além de você. No mosteiro que eu vivia conhecia a todos, mas este lugar para mim é novo.

Mu sorriu. Ele balançou a cabeça devagar num sinal afirmativo. Não conseguia deixar de fixar seu olhar a cada momento numa parte do indiano. Devido ao seu prolongado silêncio, o indiano se manifestou de novo:

- Por que está tão quieto? – sorriu.

- Não sabia que fazia yôga. – ele comentou olhando para os lábios de Shaka.

- Ah, isso! – ele exclamou. – Faz muito bem para mim.

O tibetano fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele olhou ao redor e achou aquele quarto muito belo. Os dois estavam sentados entre as almofadas no e encostados na cama.

- Você dorme aqui? – perguntou Mu passando as mãos pelas cortinas transparentes.

- Ainda não dormi aqui. Durmo num outro quarto mais simples. – ele disse. Observou então que Mu ainda não soltara sua mão.

O quarto tinha uma iluminação amarelada agradável. As luzes das velas, que eram muitas, iluminavam bem o lugar. Inevitavelmente Mu começou a sentir muito calor, mas já estava acostumado a isso pelo tempo que já estava na Grécia. Ele viu Shaka afastar os cabelos dos dois lados do pescoço. Alguns fios loiros estavam grudados em seu pescoço. Mu sentiu cheiro de sândalo se desprender de seus cabelos. No mesmo instante ele pegou uma mexa e levou ao rosto, sentindo o aroma.

- Me permita... – ele disse antes de tocar os cabelos de Shaka.

O indiano viu os olhos dele se fechar ao sentir o cheiro. O tibetano deixou aquela mecha de cabelo para olhá-lo nos olhos cerrados. Shaka sorriu e por reflexo tirou sua mão da dele para ajeitar o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Está com muito calor? – o cavaleiro de Áries lhe perguntou sem tirar os olhos de seus olhos.

- Sim, mas estou acostumado, não me incomoda. E a você?

- Igualmente. – ele fez uma pausa e prosseguiu. – Você emite um cheiro delicioso.

Shaka sentiu o sangue todo lhe fugir do rosto, ficando extremamente pálido. Ele sentia coisas tão diferentes quando estava com aquele cavaleiro, coisas que nunca sentiu, coisas que não entendia. Ele ficava nervoso com o que ele dizia e nada neste mundo conseguia atormentá-lo, agitá-lo e qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Obrigado. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, lutando ao máximo para não gaguejar.

Mu sorriu de novo para ele. Estendeu a mão para o rosto do cavaleiro loiro e o virou para si.

- Eu posso te tocar? – ele perguntou com suavidade. – Você é diferente de tudo para mim. Você é sagrado para mim.

Shaka sentiu-se estremecer. Muitas pessoas lhe diziam que ele era sagrado, mas não como ele dizia. Novamente conseguiu ficar extremamente pálido, mas sentia seu coração bater tão fortemente dentro do peito que ele tentava a todo custo lembrar qual o mantra que ele deveria entoar para acalmá-lo, mas não conseguia. O cheiro do sândalo no quarto tomava conta de seus sentidos assim como a imagem dos olhos e a voz de Mu.

- Sim, pode. – ele disse baixo. Sua voz era tão doce...

O cavaleiro de Áries segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Tocava a farta franja, tirando-a dos olhos cerrados. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo rosto e então segurou de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha para então deslizar para o pescoço esguio e branco. A pele de Shaka estava muito quente, assim como a dele. O calor era massacrante no verão da Grécia.

- Eu estou suando... – disse o indiano reticente.

- Não tem problema... – o outro lhe respondeu baixo, perdido nos detalhes do rosto de Shaka.

Ele passou os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos loiros grudados na nuca de Shaka, vendo que eles brilhavam um pouquinho. Mu chegou mais perto dele e então sentiu um cheiro mais forte de sândalo se desprender de Shaka. Com os lábios perto de sua nuca ele disse:

- Realmente você também emana este cheiro doce...

O cavaleiro de Áries fechou os olhos e Shaka engoliu em seco. Ele sentiu um leve tremor começar a tomar conta de si e a ausência de argumentos e ações. Ele permaneceu mudo e parado e Mu seguiu o diálogo como se estivesse entorpecido pelo cheiro que Shaka emanava.

- Será que seu gosto é doce também? Eu acho que sim... – ele disse com a voz etérea.

Sem raciocinar Mu tocou co os lábios o pescoço de Shaka. O indiano sentiu seu corpo todo ficar mole e ele quase desfaleceu quando sentiu que Mu agora passava a língua naquela região, provando do gosto dele. Ele sentiu seu corpo esquentar ainda mais e pesar como nunca antes. Entretanto ele não conseguia se mexer, ele só conseguia sentir. Ele tombou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no colchão. O cavaleiro de Áries continuou beijando seu pescoço e sugando a pele ali, de maneira lenta e quente. Neste momento Shaka estremeceu um pouco e então abriu os olhos. O azul infinito neles encontrou o teto daquele quarto. O tibetano massageava a nuca de Shaka com a outra mão enquanto chupava lentamente seu pescoço. Ele ficou tanto tempo naquele ritual e fez com que sua língua encontrasse tantas vezes a pele de Shaka que o cavaleiro de Virgem não teve como não emitir um gemido baixo e sensual quando ele finalmente se afastou.

Ele olhou para Shaka e ele permanecia com a cabeça encostada no colchão, o pescoço e o colo a mostra, a respiração acelerada. O indiano estava olhando para o teto e seus olhos piscavam lentamente. Para sua surpresa e deleite Mu encontrou os olhos de Shaka abertos. Ele engoliu em seco e viu, devagar, Shaka levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. O peito subia e descia a olhos vistos.

- É doce. – ele murmurou olhando para o indiano. – É viciante. – ele disse.

Mu perdia a noção de absolutamente tudo com Shaka. Cada vez mais descobria isso e se tornava a cada dia mais insuportável não poder tê-lo todos os dias, sempre que precisava, sempre que queria. O seu coração também batia rápido, batia na altura do pescoço. Ele sentiu que sua boca estava seca. Ele respirou fundo fechando os olhos, depois tornou a abri-los, encontrando Shaka ainda paralisado.

- As emoções te dominam desta forma, amor? – o tibetano começou a murmurar para ele, indo em sua direção,subindo em cima de seu colo. Ele segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos e de novo tombou sua cabeça para trás.

Gentilmente o cavaleiro de Áries passou a beijar novamente o seu pescoço provocando sensações fortes demais para Shaka. O indiano começou a mexer o corpo embaixo do dele, a respiração funda e alterada. Tremendo ele envolveu a cintura de Mu, abraçando-o. O tibetano percorreu o pescoço dele com beijos e lambidas até chegar no ouvido. Ele o beijava com suavidade. Seu corpo todo pulsava e uma fina camada de suor cobria sua testa. Ao sentir os braços de Shaka ao redor de si perdeu o fôlego e este som aos ouvidos de Shaka foi o suficiente para o indiano sair do transe de sensações e apertar a cintura de Mu com força. O ariano parou com os beijos para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele viu o choque e a surpresa nos olhos de Shaka. Percebeu o medo naqueles olhos.

- Não tenha medo... – ele disse baixo olhando para os lábios dele, para seu peito que subia e descia enlouquecido.

Mas ele tinha medo.

- Pare, por favor. – Shaka pediu, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça.

Longos cabelos loiros cobriram sua face.

Uma respiração longa e profunda. Mu abandonou o corpo de Shaka e ele sentiu frio.

- Sinto muito. – o tibetano disse a ele ainda elevado pelas emoções. – Eu não sei... Por que... – ele tentou se explicar, mas parou.

Shaka sentia os lábios formigando. Ele ergueu a cabeça e os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos verdes. Ele engatinhou na direção de Mu sem tirar os olhos dos dele. Quando chegou perto escalou seu corpo e o abraçou como se precisasse dele mais do que a própria vida. Abraçava-o com tanta força que Mu podia sentir seu coração batendo de encontro ao dele.

- Eu sei que você não pode... Por causa da religião e...

- Silêncio... – Shaka pediu murmurando.

O tibetano o obedeceu de pronto. Abraçava o cavaleiro de Virgem em seu colo e aquele abraço poderia ter durado horas, mas depois de alguns minutos Shaka findou o abraço, olhando para Mu nos olhos. Devagar ele foi deitando entre as almofadas e trazia o cavaleiro consigo, para cima de si. Quando sentiu todo o corpo em cima do dele abriu devagar as pernas para que ele se acomodasse melhor. Mu se encaixou no meio de suas pernas e deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Shaka deslizou dedos longos e finos pela vasta cabeleira lilás.

- Você é a luz da minha existência, Shaka. – ele disse baixo, dando um beijo suave no osso de seu quadril, levemente saltado por baixo do tecido leve.

Shaka engoliu em seco olhando para o teto alto. Ele era fascinado naquele homem e ele não poderia sentir isso. O que faria?

oOo

Shaka rompeu devagar o abraço, suas duas mãos espalmadas no peito de Mu delicadamente, os olhos cerrados. O tibetano observou sua expressão com atenção, esperando que ele fosse dizer algo. O indiano deslizou ambas as mãos pela blusa de lã que vestia. Ele engoliu em seco e ergueu o rosto.

- Eu não compreendo o que quer dizer com estas palavras. – ele dizia de maneira clara e pausada. – Mas não se chateie. Eu... – ele parecia não conseguir se expressar.

Mu respirou fundo. Se não houvesse uma forma de fazer com que ele se lembrasse, ele poderia ao menos, aos poucos, conviver com ele e lhe passar algumas coisas. É como se estivesse colocando blocos fora do lugar. Ele passaria tudo o que sabia sobre o indiano com amor para o próprio. E ele poderia fazer com que Shaka o conhecesse novamente e que tornasse a amá-lo.

- Veja, isso não importa. – disse Mu segurando seus braços com delicadeza, olhando firme nos olhos cerrados. - Você está confiando em mim, eu sinto isso. Tudo o que eu te peço é que me dê uma chance de mostrar... Tudo. – disse num suspiro final.

Shaka avaliou aquelas palavras com cuidado. Ele não teria nada a perder, muito pelo contrário, ele estaria resgatando seu passado, então por que não tentar? E ele confiava no homem a frente dele. Por algum motivo confiava muito no homem à sua frente, sentia-se seguro com ele. Ele ergueu a cabeça na direção do tibetano e deu um sorriso leve. O ex-cavaleiro de Áries achou aquilo adorável e deslizou uma mão por seu rosto, carinhosamente.

- Está bem, vamos tentar.

E recebeu um abraço carinhoso de Mu.


End file.
